Evita Bugatti
Evita is one of the few Bugatti family members on this wikia from district six and belongs to Blue-Ribbonz. Read with caution and an open mind! "Thought this may result in a curse, I promise i'll follow you to the grave a victor, a sinner, yet an insufficient winner! I just ask you this, wait for me!" ' - Evita's last words to Rhys (Backstory)' B A S I C S Name: Evita Ramira Bugatti Gender: ' Female '''District: ' 6 'Age: ' 16 '''Weapon: '''Evita's primary weapon is the '''sword, thought it's main purpose is for defense. She holds the weapon loosely in her hands, and due to her agility it tends to keep put. To her it's a blade with a story to tell if used properly.Her secondary weapon would be daggers, going along with the blade thing, thought these will more than likely be used in dire circumstance with the intention to injure or kill. And if necessary, her next choice would be a katana. In her mother's fables, the sacred weapon was used for rituals and for the taking of ones own life, but if there was no other choice, she'd use it much like a sword. Appearance: Evita, despite her Hispanic origins, is slightly more pale. Her eyes a a bright blue, washing out her freckled face of a cream color and her slightly messy eyebrows. Her hair is a dull brown, and falls into her face in a different manner depending on the time of day. Her build is strong yet her weight is below the average. Her eyes are slightly almond shaped, thought to some may appear slightly doe-like. All on out she appears quite like an average girl from district six, minus the eye color. Strengths/skills: ''' Evita is rather skillful in the aspect of '''agility. She has been practicing from a young age to be like the warriors in her mothers fables, agile yet soft, graceful yet strong. Thought she was not practicing to b in the games, it certainly helps she has this skill on her shoulders. She is also quite good at hiding. Being from district six, one of the games the children enjoy most is playing in the factories while their parents worked, specifically hide and seek. Through the years the children grew in their skills, eventually moving on to play in the full district. Evita was quite well directed with this game, and usually was one of the last children found. As well as this, Evita is quite great at silence, usually this is good for spying, sneaking up on others or well, that's probably about it. Alot of her childhood she was quiet, spending alot of time with her mute friend of which only required her to communicate by hand, as such she's pretty good at silence. Weakness(es):. There are many things Evita must improve upon, and there are some she never will. One of these unfortunate traits would be her swimming ability. Never in her life has Evita been able to swim, and as such a small dip in a lake, if unsupervised, could be deadly. Another thing Evita should probably never try if she wants to live is physical combat. Thought a warrior should be expected use her hands, sadly they are probably some of her weakest features. Never has she been able to throw a successful punch, let alone win a hand game of which you slap the others hand until they chicken out. It's not just her hands thought, her legs are also weak. We can't forget her other weakness, manipulation. She is easily thrown around and told what to do, and as such is an easy target for manipulation, besides this thought she probably could never be the one to manipulate, as it is a struggle enough to lie for her and telling others what to do is a little difficult on her part. Personality: Backstory/History:. Interview Angle:. Bloodbath Strategy:. Games Strategy:. Token:. Height:. Fears:. Alliance:. P I C T U R E S Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished